Hugh Brown
|age = 20|sex = Male|height = 5'9''|eyes = Green|fur = Brown/White|part = I}} Hugh Brown is an anthropomorphic bunny, approximately 20 years old. Thanks to a golden pocket watch his father gave him, he is able to control his power, the Time. Appearance Hugh is quite normal in height, but his one-feet-long, thin bunny ears make him appear much taller: about 6'9'' when they are straight up. He has grey-ish brown fur, safe for a white tail and paw-hands. Hugh's attire consists of a light-colored shirt covered with a tailored vest, and long dark pants matching it. Personality Hugh is most of all jovial, but easily scared. He tries to be very aware of what's going on around him. His keen senses make him always on guard, even if he lets himself get distracted pretty easily. He is quite charming, yet really unsure about himself. He is, however, obliging and reliable to the few friends he has. He'll be honest with them, and do everything he can to save them, even throwing himself into danger for them. Hugh absolutely believes that being polite with people provides more help and brings many more solutions and less problems than being rude, and that's why he will always do his best to greet, thank and compliment people around him. Being the host of the Element of Time, Hugh knows most of the time when and where to stand in place. Relationships Not considering himself as powerful, he tries to stay behind the lines, letting the others do all the work. He is conscious he could help them a lot, but doesn't know how for now... * He is Mira's current ring bearer, and possibly her closest friend since the fifth part of the Roleplay. He isn't aware of what she thinks of him, and will act as there is nothing else from him but a strong will of protect her, despite obviously having strong feelings for her. Other than that, Mira's Elemental abilities are fascinating the rabbit. * Hugh's companion, Pandora, was the most completing being he could have ever found. It's similar to the feeling he has with Mira, excepted that Hugh could use a certain ability that allowed him to look through Pandora's cat eyes (and maybe to a further extent the future of this sight). Again, he felt physical pain when she died due to the strong link Hugh had created with the cat at their first meeting. * With Liam, Hugh is trying to show interest for his backstory, without risking to enter too much in details. He's just keeping one eye on him. * Hugh has shown the same desire to know Max's backstory. However, Jitx told him to not get too private with him yet. The two would have been good friends though. * Despite Hugh's nervousness for heavy creatures, he has a real interest for dragons such as Starlet, Jitx and Will'O'Wisp Haze. * Hugh has always been distrustful to foxes. Seems like some old rivalry between the two species... Same goes with wolves, but may be proven wrong later in the roleplay since Hugh trusted Falaos, Sylvan, and Emerald many times. * Since the first step made along the way to Harknest, Hugh and Dark talked a bit more, and kind of got along better with each other, going a little further that knowing the other's name and abilities. Hugh now knows that Dark is a kind and nice Elemental, despite the name of the Element he bears. He's also a confident, and skilled fighter. * With Momo Tweedsley, Hugh hasn't talked much either. Their first encounter resulted in Hugh get an intense headache, as the Mind Elemental tested her scream on the rabbit and some others. However, it is most likely that Hugh had forgotten that event already, and now appreciates her for her niceness and generosity, which prevails after all. * After spending a lot of time with the newest Life bearer, Aodhfionn Firth Wolffe, Hugh definitely considers the wolf as a valuable friend, despite the heavy awkwardness there can be between them at times. A real shame the rabbit hasn't really taken advantage of the Fionn's powers to heal his light wounds. But his presence alone is a delight. Trivia * Being a rabbit, Hugh has, of course, a really good sense of hearing. It's better than his sense of smell. * Hugh could have been a good cook, if Mira hadn't been doing it throughout the roleplay. * At the moment of the roleplay, Hugh has nearly no sense of battling, which means he can't fight, although he really wants to learn some martial art(s). * As revealed in Part II, Hugh finds himself in great distress whenever he loses physical contact with his watch, and as seen in Part XLII, can't have it stop working either, or this will result in his chest to feel very heavy and lacking of air. This is a substantial handicap in fights and may only be a trauma from guessing his father died when he gave him the watch, or it may also show how Time can sometimes take material forms and create a strong link with their bearer. * Hugh became Mira's ring bearer in the early parts of the roleplay, in Part unknown. He wears it on his left paw, on the middle finger. * Originally, Hugh's species should be referred to as Snowshoe hare. But instead, the roleplayer stuck with the appellation bunny. ** Since Part LVII, Hugh's fur has become white, blending with the winter season. * Hugh wore a bandage on his left arm from Part LX to Part LXXIV after he grazed certain death with the rock-throwing bear. Gallery Hugh Ref.png|Hugh trying to look interesting - Most accurate ref (by Para) Hugh Midnight Dip.png|Hugh taking a midnight dip (by Para) Hugh Timeless Discussion.png|Hugh spending some... time with himself (by Para) Hura.jpeg|Ship art with Mira Fanart - Running Friends.jpg|Fanart Category:Anthros Category:Elementals Category:Male Category:Masculine Category:Time Category:Mishot Era